1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earth support. More particularly, the present invention relates to an earth support for a pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current flag base designs are square or rectangle. When tipped, they create a corner on which a player could fall onto a be injured. Current flag base designs also tip easily from one side to the other because the peg mounted on the bottom is not centered.
Numerous innovations for flag related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,723 to De Vittori teaches a flagpole, particularly for indicating goals in skiing competitions, comprising an upper flag carrying portion and a lower pointed portion connected by a helical spring. When this flagpole is driven into the ground, it can move elastically laterally when hit by a skier, thus avoiding to be knocked down or causing injuries to the skier. Preferably the flagpole is provided with a semi-cylindrical abutment shell on one side so that it can move only to the other side, with a telescoping sleeve in its lower pointed portion for adjusting its length, and anvils adapted to be struck with a hammer for driving it down into the ground or hard snow.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,505 to Kendziorski teaches a portable, collapsible flagstaff suitable for use to support a practice golf flag is disclosed, wherein the flagstaff comprises at least an upper, middle and bottom segment which are detachably connected to one another; a weighted cylindrical base at the foot of the bottom segment; a spike projecting from the bottom of the base for anchoring the flagstaff in the ground; and a cylindrical cavity in the base in which the spike can be stowed when the flagstaff is in the storage configuration. Also disclosed is a storage configuration wherein the middle and upper segments of the flagstaff are mounted on a bottom keeper plate resting upon the top of the base, and all of the segments are secured together at their upper termini by a top keeper plate or by a 3- or 4-tube top keeper element, and the spike is stowed in an inverted position within the cavity in the base. An elongated "D"-shaped flat-mounting bracket is shown whereby a flag can be pivotably mounted upon the upper segment of the erect flagstaff.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,255 to Marcotti teaches a signal flag or pennant for use at sporting events consisting of an elongated flag staff on which is attached a hollow transparent flat envelope such as a plastic envelope into which is inserted a flag or pennant. A semi-circular spring-loaded clip having a diameter slightly smaller than the flag staff frictionally retains the plastic envelope to the staff. The flag or pennant can be removed at will from the plastic envelope and different flags or pennants can be inserted, depending upon the sporting event attended. The plastic envelope prevents rain or moisture from damaging the flag or pennant during its use.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,877 to Claffey teaches a removable earth anchor for supporting the post of signs, flags, road markers and the like. The anchor is designed to accommodate connection to various types and shapes of support posts.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,931 to Brown teaches a method of manufacturing a two-section flag pole comprising a pointed lower section for planting into the ground and an upper section having a colored area and a numbered flag for establishing a target in a game of flying-disc golf. Each flag may be removed from or rolled over the pole and the pole can be disassembled for ease of storage. A threaded or snap-on quick-coupler is used to assemble the two sections of each pole, so that it may be easily and quickly installed at each selected target site. The flag poles can be manufactured entirely by utilizing standard-size tubing available for gardening applications.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,756 to Cunningham et al. teaches a flag for throwing having a flexible main body member, a flexible handle member having a first end attached to the main body member, and a throwing weight attached to the main body member. The throwing weight is attached to the main body member adjacent to the intersection of the handle member and the main body member, and is positioned in a pocket formed at the intersection of said main body member and said handle member.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for flag related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.